Felix Hartley
Felix Hartley (born Felicia Anne Jackson), is an American wrestler signed to Elite Answers Wrestling, performing on their Showdown brand. Early life Up until the age of five, Felicia Jackson resided in Koinonia Foster Homes in Reno, Nevada. Her non-biological parents, Madéa and Bruce Jackson, were a local couple who had been trying to conceive for many years with the help of in-vitro fertilization, but unfortunately the fertilization drugs didn't take to Madéa's body. Though they appeared on the surface as your average middle-aged, happily married couple who were just looking to expand their family, Madéa and Bruce's relationship broke down long before they decided to adopt a child. Madéa worked long nights on the Vegas Strip as a Burlesque dancer, often working six nights a week to keep a roof over their heads and to help dig the family out of the hole Bruce got them into when his gambling addiction took over. Once they brought Felicia home, the tumultuous childhood began instantaneously. Madéa's career demanded that she work most nights, leaving Felicia alone at home with Bruce. Through ages six to eight, Felicia was forced to eat Kraft Dinner 5-6 nights a week, and on the off-nights they had nothing to eat, dinner was, quote, "whatever gets put on the god damn table." Before she was tall enough to reach her own dinner plate, the physical abuse started. While Bruce never sexually abused Felicia, much of his anger and frustration was taken out on her. On multiple occasions, he was known to punch, slap, push and choke the young girl. Bruce was particularly known to have a short temper which was escalated exponentially the worse his addiction to online gambling got. This behaviour usually forced Felicia to isolate herself in her bedroom, often going without many daily meals or socialization. Madéa swore to Felicia from a very young age that the moment she had enough money to move them away from him, they would leave. The issues at home resolved themselves only slightly when Felicia was old enough to go to school. She never had a problem making friends which gave her the opportunity for multiple sleepovers. She bounced around from house to house until she could be home with Madéa. Despite not seeing her mother much, she and Felicia shared a strong bond, and she became a hero of young Felicia's. In high school, Felicia's grades were average if not slightly subpar; she never discovered any hidden art or musical talents and showed too much aggression to play on any sports teams. She made lots of friends - most of them boys - which led her down a rather promiscuous path. At the ripe age of seventeen, in an effort to repay her mother and help them pay off their crippling debt sooner, Felicia offered to work the Vegas Strip. A few strings here and there were pulled, allowing Felicia the opportunity for a next-to-none fake identification. When her homework was done of course, Felicia would work the Strip, first as a Burlesque dancer... But the older she got, the less she wore, the more she got paid, and the more she danced. Eventually, Felicia began her career in stripping. It was at this age where Felicia got engaged on a whim to one of her regular customers, Brennan King. She was accepted into the University of Nevada's Marketing program, however within the first year Felicia's grades slipped and she decided not to go back for her second semester. Felicia had decided that her heart belonged to the Strip. This is where Felicia's personality began to flourish and she felt like she had found a place where she could take advantage of the men that were all just like her father; angry, lonely, and sad with a lot of money to spend. Professional wrestling career 'Nevada Independent Circuit' Felicia 'accidentally' began her wrestling career as a manager; on her night off, Felicia wandered into an older venue on the Strip hosting a wrestling show. Though the budget and the setup was less than desirable, Felicia couldn't help but be drawn to the larger-than-life characters and unified love of performing. At the hands of a tainted catering table, one of the valet's contracted food poisoning and last minute fill-in was needed for their biggest star's manager and of course... Felicia instantly volunteered. With her stunning red hair, athletic dancer's body and rigid enthusiasm, they couldn't pass her up. This is where the alias "Felix Hartley" was born, and immediately she shed herself of any memory of being anybody else. From now on, she would live by this alias. This was an opportunity for her to become somebody with less of a disorderly past and honour the woman she had been blossoming into on the Strip for the last two years. For the next year, Felix would be managing all of the company's top stars. But she wanted more. 'Global Wrestling Coalition' Five months after Felix turned 19, she received a call from Thomas Hume, who owned his own company under the name of Global Wrestling Coalition. The company had a much bigger budget with production value and televised events. Though it was mandatory that she undergo training at their in-home training facility, Hume offered her a spot on the roster as a professional wrestler. She broke off her engagement to Brennan, flew on the next flight out and strapped on the boots. It was in GWC that she harboured an undefeated streak for the better part of a year. Felix became the face of GWC's Empress division, facing off against women like Krys Jericho, Lexi Sheckler and Aaron Asphyxia, who were all veterans of the game with 10+ years of experience - and ibeating/i them. She coined the alias "Ass, Class & Sass" and it quickly caught on with fans everywhere. Felix became the only woman in GWC who dethroned Krys, taking her Empress Championship just seven months after she debuted. This started one of the all-time greatest and most memorable feuds in female wrestling, as Krys and Felix went back and forth for months. Krys eventually won the Empress Championship back in November 2014, a loss that Felix blames on a failed relationship with GWC World Champion Adrien Van Clyve. Felix took a small hiatus, both to recuperate from her championship loss, the loss of her first real relationship in the business, and also to heal from her second breast augmentation surgery. She returned in January 2015, where she had a heated feud with 4CW's popular female talent, Genevie Carlson, who was in the GWC's training school program at the time. Felix once again claimed ownership of the Empress Championship, this time co-reigning with Krys Jericho - the two had become friends in the rise of GWC's new and improved Empress Division which saw the debut of multiple training school graduates. They were the last two women to ever hold the championship once the company closed its doors for good. 'Total Xtreme Wrestling' Felix debuted in TXW shortly after the demise of GWC as they were taking advantage of the new free agents looking for work. Several of GWC's stars, including one of Felix's arch nemesis', Ivy James, and one of Felix's long-time crushes, Dante Malachi. Ivy and Dante had just won the TXW Tag-Team Championships when Felix bursted onto the scene and stole the show from Ivy. Felix was on a quest not for success this time, but for Dante. With an undefeated reign in TXW under her belt, Felix made the odd appearance bi-weekly as she shadowed her unlikely mentor, Lexi Sheckler, who was actively competing and on the way to Championship gold herself. In the fall of 2016, Felix stopped appearing on TXW shows without notifying management. She was let out of her contract, though nobody could explain the abrupt exit from her current storyline. Felix was not seen until her brief stint in 4CW, which also didn't last more than a few months. 'One-Off Appearances' From fall 2016 onward, Felix did one-off appearances for CWC, ECW, SAP, and her most recent one-off appearance was at Union Battleground in March 2018 where she teamed up with one of her enemies-turned-real-life best friends, Genevie Carlson. The event generated so much revenue that they were able to book Kendrick Lamar to perform Felix's theme song, "Backseat Freestyle" upon her entrance. After her and Genevie's win, Felix took another brief hiatus from professional wrestling. 'Elite Answers Wrestling' 'Introduction to Empire' In February 2019, Felix signed with Elite Answers Wrestling, performing exclusively on their all-female brand, Empire. Her first match, an EAW Fight Grid exclusive against Santana Matthews set the tone for how dominant Felix would be and how quickly she would demand the attention of their most elite stars and starlets. Felix was tested further week in and week out on Empire, taking on talents such as Celes Dumont (three times), her partner Karina-Ann, EAW Hall of Fame inductee Cleopatra, EAW Women's Champion Sienna Jade, former EAW Specialists' Champion Serena Bennett and now one half of EAW's Tag-Team Champions, Minerva, accumulating a flawless record. As of May 2019, Felix is undefeated on Empire. Her first loss in the company came at Grand Rampage, one of EAW's biggest shows, during the first ever 20-woman battle royal. Though because of her persona and the way she presents herself, Felix was underestimated by the Empire roster and certainly was not suspected to last in this all out war, however Felix found herself as one of the last two women standing in that ring. Across from her was a woman that Felix had been going back and forth with for weeks prior, Serena Bennett. Unfortunately, Serena did eliminate Felix by tossing her over the top rope to win the women's Grand Rampage match. 'Feud with Serena Bennett' Merely a month after Felix's debut on Empire, Felix's segment was interrupted by then-EAW Specialists' Champion, Serena Bennett. The two engaged in a heated exchange which left Felix feeling robbed of her airtime. Later that night, Serena defended her Specialists' Championship against Consuela Rose Ava, where Felix took the liberty of providing a distraction in order to show Serena that messing with Felix Hartley is never in your best interest. She made sure Serena lost the title that night. In the weeks that followed, Serena and Felix were always at each other's throats, interrupting each other's matches and showing up backstage unannounced. She was hellbent on getting revenge at Grand Rampage; from the moment Felix entered the ring at #9, Serena immediately flooded her with attacks. The two of them went back and forth, but naturally, with 18 other women in the ring, things got messy. However, at the end of Grand Rampage, the two of them worked together for a brief moment to eliminate Tyler Wolfe so that they could focus on the competition that really mattered - themselves. It was as if the two most dangerous women on Empire planned it from the very beginning. Serena got the better of Felix, tossing her over the top rope and eliminating her. The next week on Empire, Serena set out to the ring to celebrate with EAW's guest, Snoop Dogg. It wasn't long before Felix decided tonight wasn't going to be Serena's night after all, and marched out to the ring. The two of them exchanged words again, clearly no end in sight for their hatred towards one another. Felix made it a point to reiterate to Serena that anything she could do, Felix does better - including 'celebrating' with Snoop Dogg. Later that night as Felix was set to square up against EAW Hall of Famer Cleopatra, Serena's theme song hit in an attempt to distract Felix. She charged down to the ring and mocked Felix, grinning and taunting exactly the way Felix did. Even though Felix won that night, it didn't stop Serena from completely clobbering her and ruining her post-match celebration. During the May 2nd episode of Empire, security had to physically separate Felix and Serena when Serena went to attack Felix during her Instagram Live segment. It would be announced then that Felix and Serena would be facing off at Empire's event, Terminus. The two would finally be facing off against each other alone, no interruptions, the battle of the bad bitches would finally be coming to an end. The two of them were so focused on each other at Grand Rampage that it spilled into every episode, every appearance on Empire. The two could not stop interfering in each other's careers. Finally, at Terminus, Felix and Serena competed in an Ironwoman match. With Felix in the lead with 3 pins over Serena, Serena was quick to make a come back and tie, 3-3. In what would go down as the most iconic feud on the Empire brand with 2 of the baddest bitches, Felix pulled a quick win 4-3 with five seconds to spare in the match. The crowd absolutely erupted as Felix not only pinned one of the most sought after talents on Empire, but pinned the Women's Champ just the week before. Personal life It was heavily rumoured that Felix's mysterious leave from TXW was on account of Dante Malachi. Many news outlets suspected that the two were romantically involved, but there was never any solid confirmation from either party. As Dante Malachi fell off the professional wrestling radar and entirely off the grid, people began to suspect that Felix did not take it that well. Sources have claimed watching Hartley leave hospitals and psychologist offices during this time. Felix has been known to date many men within the company she is hired to work for and often back to back. She was rumoured to have also had a brief affair with Perry Wallace, the owner of 4CW. During her run in GWC it was revealed that Felix was a rape victim during her early stripping and escorting career. Since she has been wrestling professionally since 2014, Felix did in fact pay the rest of her adopted mother's mortgage and had also bought her a house in southern California with enough money to retire and live easily, without Bruce. Felix's mother died one year ago and Bruce has been in Orange County Jail for the last few years. Felix has only spoken to him once, to inform him of his wife's death. It was also rumoured that after Union Battleground's Pay-Per-View in India where Felix and Genevie teamed up as a one-off appearance, Felix was invited back to Kendrick Lamar's hotel suite. She was seen leaving the next morning. He ghosted her after that. Felix enlisted the help of her foe Lexi Sheckler after the demise of GWC. The two do not align themselves as 'friends', but have a working business relationship. They train together twice a week and Felix has absorbed most of Sheckler's skill set. In September 2018, Felix married Joshua Kent, in Liverpool, England in front of all of their family and friends. As of May 2019, Felix has filed for divorce on account of her EAW career taking off. In wrestling Felix is currently signed with Elite Answers Wrestling on the Empire brand. 'Notable Allies' Lexi Sheckler Krys Jericho Genevie Carlson Aaron Asphyxia 'Notable Feuds' Krys Jericho Genevie Carlson Ivy James Brielle O'Connor Serena Bennett Celes Dumont 'Theme Music' "Chun-Li" - Nicki Minaj (current) "7 Rings" - Ariana Grande "Backseat Freestyle" - Kendrick Lamar "Bad Girl" - Marilyn Manson feat. Avril Lavigne "No Mediocre - T.I. feat. Iggy Azalea "Fancy" - Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX Championships and accomplishments Global Wrestling Coalition Empress Champion (x2) Category:EAW Category:Elite Answers Wrestling Category:EAW Empire Category:EAW Elitist Category:EAW Vixens Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019